


Kadena's Adventure

by Crushi2



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crushi2/pseuds/Crushi2
Summary: Kat wants to go on an adventure with Adena





	Kadena's Adventure

“Adena, I know that you said that you’re tired of adventure and everything, but I’ve never had one…”

  
They announce their engagement in 6 months.

  
Everyone thinks it’s way too early and they can’t believe Adena, who usually has a good head on her shoulders about these things, would even give into Kat’s impulsiveness like this. But they weren’t there for the proposal. They don’t understand.

  
Kat and Adena had taken a trip to Asheville, North Carolina, a town full of Vanderbilt, art, and mountains. After a week of enjoying various galleries and live music, Kat had been insistent on seeing Chimney Rock, a bit of a shock to Adena who’d only seen Kat resist physical exertion of the non-sex kind. But it had been a welcome surprise.

  
As they were up there admiring Mother’s beauty, Adena’d felt compelled to get a few shots of her muse. Once she’d gotten the Canon out of the bag and turned, Kat was on her knee looking at her with a half smile and all the determination in the world. The love in her eyes was enough to overwhelm Adena as she brought her free hand to her chest.

  
For a moment everything was silent and still and only they existed. Then, slowly, the world started to come back to her. She could feel the wind once more as it caressed her cheeks. It retrieved the sound for her and brought it back. It sounded suspiciously like…it couldn’t be. Could it? It was then that Kat reached into her leather coat pocket and pulled out a box to reveal two simple bands of recycled metal. One had 3 stones - a center of Carnelian surrounded by Ruby and Turquoise - and the other had one stone of Hermatite. There were grooves to show how the rings could be worn together when needed. What had she done to be blessed with such a woman? Could she ever give enough thanks for this love?

  
Kat sighed. She didn’t know why she’d gotten nervous at the last minute, but this sight..her ‘Dena on this monument overlooking the mountains, teary, beautiful, in love, as their violinist played their song…this was everything. This was natural. There was no reason to be anxious. So she smiled and, having forgotten her entire practiced speech, just spoke from her heart.

  
“I know it hasn’t been that long and some may say it hasn’t been long enough, but they’re wrong. Because I know. And I believe you do too…that this love we have is our most important choice, the only commitment that matters. What we feel for each other has slayed some pretty potent obstacles and made us stronger in time and I think we’re still in the infancy of what we could be. So I’m asking you, will you continue on this journey with me every day? Will you grow and adapt with me, build a home and continue on the greatest adventure of our lives? Adena El-Amin, wanna be wives?”


End file.
